Poetry In Motion
by BrokenRayne
Summary: Being a Billion Dollar Princess doesn't guarantee anything. When everything she called home, left her behind, what choice is there but to do the same? Chasing dreams, facing reality, heartbreak. It's all in a days work for Jeff Hardy. JHxOFC
1. Chapter 1

Poetry in Motion.

_"It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like… gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her…"_

_- Jacob Black, Eclipse_

_Chapter One_

_Jeff's POV_

It has been six months, three weeks and five days since I last saw her. Its one day that seems to enjoy haunting me, unwilling to succumb to a memory, no matter how far away I try to push it away.

At the time I didn't even realise that it was our parting, our final bow, no longer would I be able to cast my gaze upon her and revel in everything she gave me. The look in her eyes should have given it up straight away, but I was far to caught up with my up and coming match to give it the notice that it needed. To wrapped up in my own life, not our life, to think too much of the way she looked at me or held my hand for those extra few seconds. I chalked it up to her being nervous to about my match, since she wasn't able to travel with me for the show.

She'd been feeling run down or a few days prior to our departure, and when you're ill a pay per view isn't the greatest place to be. Not only do you have to worry about yourself but you worry that you'll give the other guys something too. And that is not something anyone wants to happen. So we had agreed it was best for her to stay home, the sooner she got better the sooner things could go back to normal. As much as I wouldn't admit it then, I didn't want to risk her making me ill too not with my big push just around the corner. I know how selfish that is, but it was finally my big moment, the thing I had been working towards for the better part of ten years. Jeff Hardy WWE Champion; what else could I do?

It wasn't until after my match that I realised the extent of what was going on, she wasn't waiting on the end of the phone to congratulate me and ask how I was. There were no messages either. I had hoped that it was because she was sleeping that she hadn't called, it was so unlike her. She'd always been the first in line to give her compliments and tell me how proud she was of me, her and Matt joked about her queue jumping just so she could get there before everyone else. She'd always be first.

So not having that was like a punch to the stomach, even though I knew she was ill, this was my night and I couldn't understand why she wasn't trying. The moment finally came after I'd showered, folded between my clean clothes lay an envelope; inside contained a note that made my world stop turning.

"_I love you and I always will. But this, all of this I just can't deal with anymore. I know that this, that the word sorry will never be enough for you, Lintu. But that's all I can do for you now. Sorry is the best thing I have for you now. I can't be in a world so full of passion that I can't share, of anger, loathing and hatred. All because you picked me. I have wished so many times that things were different for us, that things would be that fairytale. That you really could be Prince Charming. But I know that you're not my Prince, you're a whole load of people's. And now we're so far from that fairytale. I am really sorry for all this, the letter, the whole thing. But I knew if I'd have told you this, you'd of pulled out that face that makes me turn to mush your feet. I know this is going to hurt you, in a way that I can't give you a remedy. You'll carry this around with you, I know so I think I should put something good in it. Congrats on your big win! Against The Game no less, you're going to continue to sore high, you are my Lintu after all. I wish you all the best. Things will get better I promise you that. X"_

That was it, ten years condensed into a simple note.

Some call me the Rainbow Haired Warrior others the Charismatic Enigma, but for her it was just Lintu. She told me it was to do with the highflying, and one of her loves. Only she has ever called it me, helps that most people can't get their tongues around it, I don't know how I'd hold up if someone else started to use it too. I don't think I ever asked her what it meant exactly, thought I'd have forever to ask silly things like that.

"You just going to stare at the plane all day or would you rather get on it? They announced the flight was boarding twice already..." The familiar southern drawl pulled me straight out of my thoughts, my elder brother Matt, the "responsible" one some would say. Shooting me that knowing look, I pulled myself to my feet not in the mood for a pity party or a lecture today. Maybe after the seven hour flight, but there is no way I could deal with that before.

"Sorry dude got distracted then. Best get going before they leave without us ey?" chuckling out the last part, I pulled my boarding pass out. It was going to be a long flight, least I have time to put on my happy Hardy face.

Rayne's POV

I can't figure out if I'm nervous, excited or just scared shitless. I've been sitting out the back, watching the action on the small screen for about thirty minutes, hoping that they would accidentally find me. That it would be friendly faces that greeted me, not the angry scowls and pitchforks I've been imagining.

Leaving a company like that, I guess is like walking out on your family. Something you don't expect to be able to walk back to, open arms and all. Even if it's deep down; you know you're never going to be totally forgiven for it.

And yet here I sit backstage, hoping to be the exception to that rule. I talked it through with Shane when I arrived; guess I needed the reassurance that I was defiantly not going to cause any trouble for the people there. That's all I'd need a mini riot at my appearance. Causing trouble was not on my to-do list for today. I just want to say hi to some people whilst they are in my home town, well one of them; Birmingham is where I'm staying for now.

Once I filled Shane in on everything, he seemed more than happy to accommodate me, showing me to the rather large and somewhat secluded room I'm in now. Whether that was just for me, or because he going to use it to his benefit I'm not totally sure on, but either way I'm here. Guess I'm not quite the black sheep yet, maybe a grey one. If people could see me they would think I was mad, giggling to myself at my own bad connotation.

"They probably won't casually come across you back here, you know?" Her voice pulled me straight out of my thoughts, I hadn't realised I was that engrossed, I didn't notice she was standing there until she spoke. But seeing her face and hearing her voice brought out the biggest smile I'd had in months.

"I'm not sure if that's a bad thing," A slight frown adorned my face as the world rolled from my mouth, "It's all a bit odd I guess."

Steph chuckled as she took the spot next to me, throwing her arms around my slight frame, pulling me in to her tight embrace. As she pulled away, her eyes scoured me, taking in every inch of the changes I'd put myself through since I had last saw her.

My previously multicoloured hair is now a rich chestnut with random blue and green flecks. My one lean and toned figure was now one with a few extra pounds, which have made me look far prettier if I do say so myself, along side the fact my boobs had enhanced. It's something that even when you try not to notice, you can't help it. Yeah I'm feeling all big headed lately, nothing to be annoyed about though, who doesn't want to feel fab? The fact I'm feeling like that at all give the circumstances is amazing, gone are the days of trying to fit in, I'm just Rayne Heiskanen, and I have the name on the back of my JYP jersey to show it.

After taking everything in, she found her voice once again, "You look good you know. Is there something you want to tell me?" Eyebrows arched suggestively she nudged my side.

"Nope nothing here... Maybe next time." The look told me she didn't believe me, but she let it go anyway, for now at least.

"It's going to be odd for you; I mean some of the people haven't seen you for over a year. Even before you left officially, you stopped coming."

"I figured that if I put distance between me and this for a while it would sort itself out. Can't miss or hate what not there at the end of the day."

"Rayne you are family. You're more family to people here than some of the superstars. Me and you, whether it's just because of our backgrounds or the fact your just a wonderful woman to know. I can tell you that everyone noticed and missed you." Smiles adored both out faces as she finished her speech. I guess that something never does change.

"Billion Dollar Princesses ey?" I sighed, readjusting my jersey and wobbled to my feet, "guess I've been sitting there a bit too long my feet feel strange." Once again she chuckled as she looped her arm though mine, moving towards the curtained door.

"Yes we are and that's why I won't let you waste a perfectly good opportunity to see your family. Got it sweetie?" Nodding I continued to follow her lead. "Plus your gorgeous god daughters are here and I know they miss you."

With her last few words all the things I'd been feeling and over analysing faded. I was going to do this and come through it unscathed, because my family wanted me here. My family missed me. There was nothing that could come between that, and make me feel any less good about being here.


	2. Chapter 2

**_So here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think. Love it/Like it/Loathe it.  
Thanks _********_DiivaLover for taking the time to review._**

**_Broken._****_  
__**

_In these times of doing what you're told,  
You keep these feelings, no one knows,  
What ever happened to the young man's heart,  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart._

_-Shinedown 45._

**Chapter Two**

**John's POV**

Hearing the crowd cheer my name as the hand hits the canvas for the third time, is the best feeling you can experience. Knowing not only that you have won the match, but that thousands of people wanted you to win, makes everything you go through in and out the ring worth while.

"Your winner and new WWE Champion, John Cena!" Just when I think it can't get any better Justin Roberts hands me the belt, and the crowd crank it up another notch. I don't think this smiles going to fade anytime soon.

A chorus of "Well done John!" and "'Grats man!" greeted me as I walked backstage, which I replied with my signature smile, still stuck on my face. I know I've won it before but it's ever so good to have it once again. Conformation that the company has faith in you, and when it's such a big company you can't help but feel good. One thing that would make this whole thing better though; a shower.

I know I'm stinking up the place, and no one likes a smelly champ. Nope, time to seek one out. You would think being in this business people would understand this need, but someone always insists on stopping you to talk, either completely oblivious to the not so pleasant odour or just plain dumb. Seriously you can run a raffle to see who it's going to be, that used to be somewhat of a practical joke between friends, but either way the unlucky winner to stop me to day is...

"Hey John! Great match out there, you looked amazing." Ding, Ding, Ding. We have a winner. Candice Michelle, please come down and claim your prize! See it never fails.

"Thanks." Grunting my reply I keep walking, hoping to shorten this encounter. Which doesn't seem to be working, as she bounds closer to me.

"We should go out and grab some food and cocktails! Celebrate your nice new belt! It's like you're seventh time holding or something isn't it?" Fourth I corrected in my head. She flashed me a smile hoping to convince me to go with her, slowly intertwining her arm with mine. Candice could never be called subtle, big bundle of pink stuff. Not that that's always a bad thing, just sometimes she gets rather caught up in the right now, and it's not until later that she realises. Time and a place kind of moment.

"Not tonight Candice. I'm worn out; the match kind of took it out of me. Plus I am in dire need of a shower. Which I know with you standing this close to me you can't disagree with." Twisting the truth slightly and throwing in the fact I defiantly smell to the same sentence would discourage her, she must understand that right? Being a Diva is physically demanding at the end of the day. They have to put up with the same stuff, even if it somewhat less frequent given what they are made to do now. But just like me, no one likes to be around a Diva that's just left the ring.

"Hmpfh!" was the odd response that she gave, guess my idea wasn't a hit with her, "You should come out. Gosh you WWE men have become right bores lately! It's like someone died and the memo only got passed on to you lot. None of you ever want to come out with us Divas anymore!" She was right to a certain extent, some of the guys that I'm closer to have all distanced themselves from that partying scene. Guess we're all just appreciating what we have far more than we did before. Seeing something change so abruptly, and the hole it leaves kind of shocks anyone into changing. So if that means spending a extra hour or two on the phone to someone important rather than going out and getting totally wasted, it's an easy decision. As important as my career is to me now, when I get to that point in my life where I cant do this anymore, I don't want to only have the memories of my time. I want to make sure that I have someone to spend my time with, and make new memories with so I don't have to only be about the past. By being able to make time for friends and family, I'm I guess in a way securing my future gold.

"I'm sorry Candice, but I really am worn out. And the way your nose is still wrinkled confirms I need a shower. But, I see your point and we'll have to sort something out. So we can all go out and have a night out. We do need to let our hair down." I flashed her, my pearly whites as I untangled her arm from mine.

"Fine! But I'm holding you to that one Cena! You will not be getting out of it." With that she spun on her heels and marched towards the Divas locker room. Well at least that's over and done with, and I guess with enough of the right people it would be a good night. And it would be a good thing for us to do together. It had been a long time since we had gone out, and had a relaxed evening with everyone there.

Finally, I'm on my own. There really isn't anything better after a match than being able to unwind on your own, enjoying the moment and getting that well deserved shower. As I neared my changing room I heard voices coming from the corridor.

"They've missed you." The voice belonged to one of the bosses, Stephanie McMahon. It's a rare sight to see her outside the office during a show, especially when her husband has a match. She was walking with a woman, who didn't look very familiar. Maybe a new diva, we seemed to need an injection of new blood, to get the crowd going once again.

The other woman giggled as she walked her eyes on Stephanie the whole time, they seemed unaware that anyone else would be in the corridor. Her brunette hair cascades in pools down her back, which seemed to have random blue and green clumps throughout. A blue sports jersey that I didn't recognise as a NFL team and loose fitting jeans completed her look, she seemed effortless and comfortable. The way the sports jersey hung loosely off her shoulders, seemed to hint at tattoo barley visible beneath her hair.

"I missed them too Steph, Paul too." Her voice sing-songed through the halls, "Oh and you too honey! It's been such a long time." The sudden seriousness in her tone, stopped me in my tracks. It was familiar, one I had not heard in a long time, especially not sounding so, I guess, happy? The accent gave her away instantly. So different and hard to pin point, when you first meet her you spend ages wondering where she could be from. She's simply not like everyone else, everything about her is just that bit different, that bit more than

you'd expect.

"Rayne?" Her name rolled of my tongue before I had time to stop it. Causing both women to turn and look in my direction. And there she stood, piercing grey eyes boring in to mine.

"John."

**Jeff's POV**

It's another town on the trail, another place to bow to the fans, thank them for all the support they've given us over the years. They are what keep me going lately. That was well needed when I got here. This place holds so many memories, some which are perfect others heart wrenching. All which have shaped me into the man I am now. It's all helped to produce the; I guess character I have, the Rainbow Haired warrior. Not just Jeffrey Nero Hardy. Failure and heartbreaker.

A part of me wondered if she would still be here, or whether she moved somewhere else. I mean it's more or less her home, so I hope things would be good enough for her to still stay on here. But she was always the little fire cracker, so you never knew with her. A smile flits across my lips as I reminisce over the past. Yet the harsh reality makes it ever so hard to keep that smile for long.

"How you feeling today? You took a bit of a bump last night..." Steel steps and my lower back still don't mesh to well together, I hadn't thought about it all day up until now. Darn Hunter asking questions.

"Fine I think. It hadn't crossed my mind till you just mentioned it. So thanks I guess." The look he gave me, told me he knew that I was only telling the half truth. The thing with knowing the bosses husband so well, guess that's what you get when your other half's are or were best friends. I'm not quite sure if they still had contact with each other, or if Steph was left in the dark about this all just like me. It's one of those things I don't to ask, to have it rubbed in that they knew and couldn't tell me, or that they know what she's doing in her life. If she's happy, found someone, if she regrets her decision. These are all things that I don't want answers to. I don't want to have to try and hold it together even more than I am now. There's only so much pressure one person can take, before they fall apart. And I'm trying everything to keep it together, to stay here, to make amends.

"You think? I find that hard to believe." At least he was trying to avoid the topic and add some humour to it. He's one of them guys that will try to lighten the mood no matter what, since he can more or less get away with anything.

"Why yes actually I do it quite a lot, you should try it!" I shot back, causing a smile to appear on both out faces. "Nah I'm fine, just well you already know. Just gonna take some getting used to still..." running my hand through my hair, I sighed. I don't know if I want a response to that or not. But at least with Hunter, he seems to care. Unlike some people who don't seem to understand, he's been there when I needed to vent or just give me a pep talk. Something that not even Matt has been able to bring himself to do. It's not just me it affected, it sent a shock wave through many people. Everyone seems to have an idea on it, an opinion. Some simply like to think they do so they can keep themselves updated in to WWE gossip. Stick there two cents into something that they have no comprehension of. Regardless of how many times you let them know that it has nothing to do with them, that this is something that they can't understand because they have never had to go through it. That regardless of how often they ask if things are ok, that it doesn't just get ok. This gapping hole, bubbling over with pain, loathing and despair refuses to close. Unable to put a band aid on it, I'm left drowning in these emotions with no one to save me. She was everything, she kept me afloat, she kept me alive, she held me so close that her heartbeat is etched into my memory. And I let that go, how do you get past that?

"Well I'm not going to stand here and preach to you about how you should be doing things. I've never been in the position that you are in now. So..." the speech was cut short by The Ace of Spades blasting from his coat pocket. "It's Steph, I'll be right back." I smiled as he walked out the room closing the door behind him.

Personalised ringtones suck, especially when the song you want to here doesn't play. It's disheartening waiting and hoping to hear that one song, that one thing that is the essence of that person, which you whack on your phone so you can answer it within two rings. You make sure you can hear it, just because you want to hear from them.

"I don't mean to sound like I'm prying, but don't pin your hopes on finding her here ok? She went for a reason, so don't expect anything." Randy, who'd been leaning against a wall, sauntered towards me. Looking at me knowing exactly what I wanted to do; he has this weird little thing that as handy as it could be, doesn't half piss you off.

"Just, don't! I don't need this from you, from any one. I've managed to have a whole conversation with Hunter without him bringing this up. So I don't know why you choose to or why it's any of your business that holding on to the thought that it might be possible, does enough to keep me going. It stops me crumbling, when I just don't have the strength left." I breathe in deeply, trying desperately to hold back the fluid that line my eyes. As Randy moves over towards the seat I'm propped up against.

"I get that Jeff, I do. I just don't want to see you get any lower. I'm scared; we're all scared that we will lose you. You're barely the same man you were before. Granted you can still fool the crowds, but not us!" he sighs, rubbing his temples bracing himself for what he thinks he's about to receive. This is a guy who seems to enjoy not treading lightly around anyone feelings, kicking up the dirt and dragging his feet over it. Just because he can. If it doesn't sit well with the Orton it's not worthy. He can barely say a word to me for days, then as soon as he sees a little opening, he's snaking his way in. Yeah he really does play up to that snake connotation the commentators have given him, even off screen.

"What don't you get? I asked you not to say anything! Fuck sake Randy, it's nothing to do with you. If I want to hold on to some hope then I will. I'm sorry that all I have! You wouldn't expect me to tell you to just roll over and get on with it if it was you. Would you?" Growling at him seems almost natural nowadays, he might think he's helping but only manages to hinder. I need to wallow; I need to deal with things, my own way. Not in a way everyone else deems acceptable.

Yet he still sits there with that smug look on his face. Thinking to himself, that never going to happen my wife my children aren't going anywhere. I'm not the sad pathetic bastard that pushed the love of my life away. How right he actually is, everything is down to me. Go ahead; carry on rubbing salt in to the wounds.

"Fine Randy, I'm sorry I must have forgotten that you were always right! The oh-so Godly Orton! So you sit there with that stupid look on your face for as long as you please. Talk among yourselves about me, to your hearts content. I hope that that makes you feel like you are good mates, because you sure as hell aren't! I hope you can feel like this one day, and feel how good it is when the people you base your life around desert you. Make you feel like an insignificant fool. I hope you hurt like this!"

They can cry themselves to sleep, and then have to act the big man. Because the fans can't see you with actually emotions, they can't see you hurting. God they love to know that your single, hoping they all can get a piece of you, get pregnant and have their fucking claim to fame! I swear if I could drop this fucking tag just so I have a clean break and go through this like everyone gets to. I would, with out a doubt. No more pretending, I wish I could be me.

"Jeff? Jeff, what are you doing?" I glared at him as I walked across the room, heading towards the door. Maybe time away from them would do me good. "Jeff! Answer me!" See and now he's angry. Shame! Let the perfect one get agitated. I hate how agitated they all make me, for people who claim to be friends they are such inconsiderate pricks!

"I don't have to tell you my every movement you know. Randy you are not in control of my life. So just stay the fuck away from me." I pushed the doors open, stepping out into the empty hallway. Guess Hunters call was really important then. Heading down the corridor I shove the door heading out onto the cold streets of Birmingham, ignoring Randy's calls from the hall. It's just me and where ever I want to go now. I plunged my hands in to my pocket and walked straight, knowing exactly where I was heading.

I figure I could do what I want around here, I know it well enough not too get lost. But I'm somewhat unknown enough to do so. Good job I left my beanie in my pocket, I can hide the hair. Flicking the lid, I pull a Marlboro out placing it between my lips as I flick the lighter. Inhaling the smoke, lifting the weight of the worlds of my shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

_So the third chapter has arrived. I hope you find some enjoyment out of it, even though it's rather on the short side. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's affiliates or the wrestlers. They all belong to the WWE and themselves. I'm simply borrowing them and using them to make stuff up. The Oc is all mine. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_Thanks!_

_It's not a silly little moment,  
It's not the storm before the calm.  
This is the deep and dying breath of  
This love that we've been working on._

_John Mayer- Slow dancing in a burning room_

**Chapter three**

**Rayne's POV**

Stephanie excused herself to make a phone call; even if I didn't know her it would seem suspicious. Just waltzing off like that, leaving me with someone I wasn't really ready to come face to face with. I mean nothing against the guy, he's great, and scary all at the same time. But he's I guess you could call him one of the Jocks of the WWE. I mean everyone knows him; everyone wants to talk to him. But give the guy credit; if you need him he'll be first in line to help you sort it. I guess that's one of the reasons why I got on so well with him. That and the fact he's a massive sports buff.

"I thought your jersey seemed familiar, new seasons right?" I glance down at my JYP top, the one Trace purposely gave me in a men's XL. But the fact it was massive was working to my advantage, the fact I could sling it completely of my one shoulder means I can show off the flock of birds that adorn my back. Having my name slapped on the back along with Trace's number just reminds me of my family, plus people can rarely pronounce my name- which avoids them annoying conversations that you don't want to have about what it is and why I'm wearing it. They just look at it, and go 'that's not an NFL team is it?' Which I of course reply no.

"Yeah, kinda. It's the pre season at the moment. Trace had it sent out to me early. You know flying the flag for the family." I smiled at him, knowing he wouldn't be totally satisfied until we got to the gossip, might as well let him get something out of me, other than a sneak-peek at my jersey. Then I can head of and find Steph again. "So you got the gold again? What's that now fourth time?" Guess I started of well with my questions, his signature smile spread ear to ear, as he readjusted the belt so it sat over his shoulder.

"Hell yeah! You always did remember the numbers! I have to say I didn't expect you to be my prize for winning." A chuckle left his lips, his gaze never once faltering and leaving me. He seemed genuinely happy and surprised to see me. Ever the comedian, even not being around I made a point of keeping up on the general happening within the company.

"Four isn't a big number to count too." I poked my tongue out at him, flashing the red and black barbell that lived there. He was with me when I got that done; I'd tried for ages to get him to have something to done, but to no avail, apparently he's too manly for anything like that. "And sadly I'm not your prize; I'm only here to see Steph. I have something super important to ask her."

As quick as I could blink, John had replaced the smile with puppy dog eyes. Giving me the face, that makes your heart melt a little every time you blink. This is why so many of the women who work here swoon after him and let him slide for so many things that some of the other superstars would not get away with.

"But... but... Rae!" His lip jutted out even more, making his speech sound somewhat special. By special I mean whiny, but you can't call a guy with arms the size of tree trunks whiny out loud at least, "I won! I should get something special for that, especially with you here."

"You did get something special. And it's sitting on your shoulder." I point to the belt that lay there, "Some people forget about everything else to have that thing. Therefore it is special. And if it's not special enough for you, then give it to someone who thinks it is!" The words spilt from my mouth before I had the chance to catch up with them. I hadn't voiced my opinion on the career gold in a long while, so much so; I actually surprised myself. But if he didn't think it was special then why should he have it? To those who have it more than once, they forget what it's like to work there way up to the level that they have to be to get it. They forget or choose to ignore the trail of destruction it leaves behind, the lives it ruins. You hear the stories about what people do to get to the top, what they pump themselves with, how hard they have to train. But not about what they put you through, while your there when they're broken, trying to wean them off things they shouldn't be addicted to, trying to keep it together because if you let it show how much it hurts how hard you're finding it they aren't there anymore. But then you get recognised, because then you didn't do enough, then it's your fault. You're the one people look at, and ask why'd it happen, why'd you let that happen. Why couldn't you get them the help they obviously needed. If only it was that easy, but they choose the path they want and there's only so far you can trail in the shadows, picking things up, before you find an escape route. Your escape.

My vision started to blur at the edges, I refuse to let it become anything more than a blur on the horizon. I refuse to let that ship sail. Not now.

"I didn't mean it like that Rae, sorry." Before I had chance to fully blink the tears away, the belt was on the floor and his arms wrapped securely around my shoulders. Squeezing tightly, trying to remove all the thoughts that plagued me, all the emotions attached to the inanimate object. It didn't occurred to me to pull away, until his grip loosened and his hands trailed down my arms. Raking his eyes over the front of my shirt, taking in what he had felt as his body pulled flush with my own. Making sense of it, he removed his hand pulling the back of my jersey until it became taught. His blue eyes widening as the sight. Removing his hand and readjusted myself I took a step back before looking at him once more.

"You don't have to stand there like that, you look like a giant fly trap. Now I have to go, I really need to talk to Steph."My fingers tapped underneath his chin; as I made my feet move around his muscularly form. Only to be stopped as his hand caught my arm.

"You're pregnant?" He questioned, seeming unable to decide for himself. Nodding, I placed a hand over my swollen abdomen. "How'd it happen?" His question caught me completely of guard, I looked back at him failing to contain my laughter.

"Seriously John, you must have had the Birds and the Bees talk by now." I smirked back at him, containing the urge to demonstrate the actions with my fingers, "Well you see when a man and a woman like each other..."

"That's not what I meant." He sighed, not removing his had from my arm.

"You asked how, Jonny boy. How is I had sex. And things happened. Any other questions you need clearing up? Or can I leave now?" Disappointment radiated from his stare as a frown emerged from that previously beaming face. That look, I don't understand how he can look at me like that? Like i've gone and done something wrong? You know that face you pull when you read about teenagers sleeping around, having unprotected sex which result in pregnancies, or see that program '16 and pregnant'? That's the look he's giving me. That look that screams, 'how did they get themselves into that mess?' Except I'm not in a mess; I'm not at school or living with my parents or even unemployed. I am more than able to provide for this child. How dare he look at me like that!

"Don't you dare give me that look Cena! I'm twenty-fucking-eight! Not fourteen, I am perfectly capable of raising a child." I growled up at him.

"Is he on the scene?" His hand tightening slightly around my arm once more. Deciding that I don't have to answer his question, that he has no right to ask me that. I simply stare back, before asking, "Who?" The look on his face told me he didn't like what I'd said.

"Who the hell do you think Rayne? The father!" How do I tell him that there's nobody, that I'm doing this on my own, my own way, because I didn't want to stay with the father. John's just like my big brother, this is exactly how Trace reacted when I told him. Things didn't change once I told him that me and the father don't want to be together, that I was more than fine to bring up my child on my own. I don't want the drama whilst I'm pregnant. He was disappointed that things had reached this point, then angry with me because I wouldn't let him go an sort the guy out. But he's was there when I broke the news to the rest of my family, and he's been nothing but supportive since.

"There is no father... Immaculate Conception. So it's just me, myself and I on this little journey. So don't worry yourself about it." Giving him the best smile I could muster, I removed my arm from his grasp before nodding to the belt that lay discarded on the floor. "You might want to grab that before someone else does."

"Sorry." he said somewhat sheepishly as he picked up his belt, "I just didn't expect this. I mean the last time I saw you... And now you're all, I just don't know what to say. I mean I want to go find the fucker and beat him to a pulp for leaving you like this. You shouldn't have to be alone when you're pregnant. What if something was to happen and..." before he had chance to finish, I wrapped my arms around his torso pulling him in to a hug.

"I know it's not something I expected either, but it's happening. So don't worry about him, I'm more than happy with the arrangement. Funnily enough you said exactly what Trace said to me when I told him to. And nothing will happen to me or the bean. So don't worry about us and just be happy for me? Maybe offer your congratulations and all that stuff."

"Congratulations Rayne. You're going to make a wonderful mummy." He kissed the top of my head, and mumbled his sentence into my hair. Peering up at his face; he no longer looked angry or disappointed in me. That was all I needed to see to pull away.

"Gosh Cena you stink. And now I stink like you too." Wrinkling my nose in mock disgust, pulling the fabric of my jersey away from me. Once again his laugh filled the halls.

"You should be so lucky to smell like a champ! I could bottle it and sell the stuff. Someone somewhere would buy it. So think you're self lucky I shared it with you for free."

"Sure, sure. I think it's time you hit the shower. And I still need to talk to Steph, even though she's done a disappearing act." He nodded in agreement, looking over my head to see the hall still empty.

"I guess you're right about that, it was my excuse to get away from people earlier. They wouldn't be happy if they saw me standing around talking. Are you planning on sticking around long? Or is this just a brief visit?"

"Flying visit, I wanted to ask Steph about Bean. To be honest I wasn't planning on stopping and talking to anyone other than Steph and Paul. It's all a bit strange you know?"

"I guess so. Well you better go find Steph before everyone leaves. But before you go, give me your phone. I miss talking to you. And I want updates about your little one got it?" He flashed me a sad smile as I gave him my phone. It didn't take long for him to put in his number and then call himself before handing it back to me. I used to have his number, but after an unfortunate flying incident involving my phone and a wall, I had to get myself a new one. And I never bothered to get any of the numbers I had.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do. Bye John." I wiggled my fingers at him as we moved in opposite directions. Glancing at the retreating form melancholy washed over me, as the realization of how much I'd missed my game buddy hit me.

_**Love it/Like it/Loathe it... Let me know. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_So welcome to the forth instalment of Poetry In Motion. I hope you enjoy it again, and I'm sorry again that its on the short side. _

_I have to say thanks to Sonib89 & Kaycee-x for reviewing, it's nice to know there are people are out there. That goes to all you that have added this story to your alert list, it makes me rather squealy when I get the emails letting me know you've added this. So erm yeah, thank you all! _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's affiliates or the wrestlers. They all belong to the WWE and themselves. I'm simply borrowing them and using them to make stuff up. The OC is all mine. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_Thanks!_

"_If I could write you a song,_

_and make you fall in love,_

_I would already have you up under my arm._

_I used to pull all my tricks,_

_I hope that you like this."  
Cooler than me- Mike Posner_

**Chapter 4**

**Jeff's POV**

It hadn't taken long to walk here, I'd visited this place more times than I can count on my fingers. Both with and without her. It had been the simplicity of the place that originally captured my interest, a place that you can just go to and not be bothered while you sit and watch the world move on around you. A bench and some grass, situated in the middle of the urban cityscape. That is all this place consists of, nothing fancy. And yet sitting her, you feel more at peace than in so many other places.

I don't know if this place actually helps or if it just serves to rub salt in the wound. It goes to show, that just because you achieve the dream you've always wanted, it doesn't mean you'll be happy.

I remember sitting in school, thinking of how great it must be to have this kick ass lifestyle. Where you can go out and express yourself how ever you wanted, entertain people, make them happy. Do so much for myself and for everyone else. But having all these aspirations and achievements have only gone as far as to make the performer happy, not the Jeff Hardy underneath the paint. Not the guy that sits alone desperately seeking the love that he lost. Trying to piece back this puzzle known as life, only to realizer that there are pieces missing, and that no amount of forcing can make things fit together.

Love is meant to be a conqueror of everything. It's meant to get you through the hardest times of your life, fuck if that's so then where is it now? Where is it when I need it? Why has my love gone?

"Fuck." I've succeeded once again, in allowing the tears to build up; that's the price you pay for thinking. Maybe the guys are right, maybe I should give up, move on. I can't physically be this miserable all the time; it wears me down so much. I don't want it, I don't want to be a burden to people. I know I shouldn't be the way I am with people. But they all seem to think it's so easy, that you can just pick yourself up and move on. They to make it better, try and show you that there are still people there. But it's just not fair that the love of your life can just walk right out on you.

When someone has been such an important part of your life for ten years, it's so very hard to just erase them voluntarily. Giving up everything for a memory, trading in the the feelings reserved only for them for a newer model, letting go. No one can help with that.

"_So I put out my hand and I asked for some help,_

_We tore down the walls that I had built around myself, I was struck by the light, and I fell to the ground._

_Is there anybody out there?_

_Can you pull me from this ocean of despair?_

_Drowning in pain, breaking down again,_

_Looking for a lifeline..."_

Maybe I shouldn't be so rude to everyone around me; they may not completely understand exactly what it feels like. But I shouldn't punish them for my actions; they will only end up avoiding me, hating me, detesting my company. I've already began to isolate myself from people, because I chose this path I chose to put everything before her. Not thinking she'd ever leave, it should have been apparent really. I mean she stopped attending the shows; she withdrew from her friends, I can't even remember the last time she smiled when I was around. That's the worst of it, I can remember years and years of smiles previous but then they stop. It's like a black cloud hovering in my memory, covering everything I want to see. Maybe it's my punishment?

Sinking into the near by bench, my thoughts wash over me. Taking me to that other, where everything is good. The distant past.

"_Fuck!" Note to self- do not go out of the house ever again. Not even if accompanied by a responsible adult, drinking that much is never a good idea. I have no idea why I even bother It happens a lot now, people recognises me when I'm out and they buy a few, then once I've had a few I want a few more, and before I know it it's shots and looking at the floor. _

_At least I'm not some famed musician, who has to run from the groupies every time they step foot outside my home. After all running is good for me, it would cut some time of my workout if I was to do it more often. Eugh! Thinking about running is a big no-no when I feel like this, my head is throbbing, and I have nothing up here to stop it. That means I have to go downstairs._

_Shuffling out my room, I tied my hair up; least the dirty blonde mop can't cause me any trouble if it's out the way. I'll have to do something with it one day. But right now all I need is some water and pills, then sleep. Alot of sleep._

_Walking into the kitchen I grabbed a glass filling it to the brim with cold water, and downed it, before refilling it and grabbing a the bottle of pills that were conveniently left on the side. Guess Matt noticed that I'm not quite up to par at the moment, would have been better if he'd of left them outside my door though, save me a trip. Stupid big brothers. Heading out of the kitchen, the volume sky-rocketed. Matt and my father's laughter filled my head reverberating inside. Certainly not a good feeling. Scowling towards there voices, another voice floats through the tones of my family. Someone I'd never heard before, someone female, suddenly sleep didn't seem the most important part of my day. _

"_We've told you already sweetie, it's no problem." My dad's voice boomed, "We're more than happy to help out. Isn't that right Matthew?" The tone of his voice, screamed for Matt to answer and be helpful. Guess he has ideas for her and Matt. "Yeah, it's not a problem. Couldn't have you wondering around." As they both walked in my dad held the door open for our guest._

"_Thank you. I can't believe my car died. I've not even had it half a year." The voice belonged to a raven haired woman. There is something about her, her accent nothing like I've heard before, I mean what else could it be? _

"_New cars never stand up to it nowadays." Once again our dad spoke as; Matt just stood there and stared at the raven haired beauty in living room. _

"_Hopefully it will be sorted soon, and then I can be out of your hair." She flashed my dad a smile that sent my heart in to overdrive. I couldn't be that hung over still could I? I mean she wasn't even smiling at me . It was only then that I realised I only had my sports shorts on, I haven't even been introduced to the woman and I'm already in next to nothing around her. Wow I sound like a girl. _

"_Like I've said, it's not a worry." She nodded her head, before looking in my direction. "Oh sorry, this is my youngest son Jeffrey. Jeffrey this is Rain. Did I pronounce it right?" He looked between the newly named woman and me. _

"_More or less... It's nice to meet you Jeff?" I nodded, I only get called Jeffrey when I'm in trouble or with the whole formal thing. Not really my kind of thing. I like that she presumed it would I like Jeff, that's quite ballsy for someone who's just met you. She had walked across the room in the time it had taken me to put the glass of water down. Her hand extended and read to shake. Again the formality of it all is really not my kind of thing, but I willingly took and shook, smiling like a fool the whole time._

"_I'm Rayne. Your dad and brother have been awesome. My car died down the road from here." I nodded my head as she spoke, "And your dad's came to my rescue." Her accent is so interesting; she's defiantly not from around here. Her whole look screams uniqueness, I couldn't help but admire her shes simply stunning. She must be about the same age as me her face fresh and her eyes accentuated by the makeup that she had applied. Grey eyes, now that was something I've never seen before, I wonder if they're contacts._

"_He can be pretty handy at times." I chuckled as the memories of him fixing all the random crap we picked up whilst growing up flashed through my head. "So you're not from round here then?" _

"_Great work on figuring that one out Einstein!" Matt interjected, I guess he could see that I think there could be something between the two of us, and given that he helped 'save' her he probably called dibs already. Tearing my scowl for him, I looked back at Rayne, who didn't seem all that impressed by his interruption. Flashing a lop sided grin, made her smile again. Wow, maybe I should walk around with very little on every time I meet a woman. Has to be the reason she smiled back._

"_Is it that obvious?" She looked slightly embarrassed that she hadn't been able to fool anyone, "maybe I should work on not killing my cars then no one would notice." She laughed, running her hand through her hair. _

"_It's the accent... It's hard to pinpoint..."_

"_Is it that bad? I thought It'd faded." She asked, embarrassment flashing across her face. The look, it felt like someone hit me, I just wanted to wrap my arms around her. That it something I couldn't do. Could I? No, that would be far to inappropriate._

"_Not at all, it's for lack of a better word..." I moved slightly, so not to speak too loudly. "Sexy and rather intriguing." It came out just above a whisper. Light pink flushed her face as the word pooled from my mouth. "I hope you don't mind me saying that." I smiled at her once again, before returning to pick up my water. I noticed the look upon my families face as I moved. Matt looked pissed, where as my dad. He seemed somewhat smug, like a plan set into action._

"_No, not at all. Thank you." I nodded at her, walking back to the stairs. _

"_I need sleep, so I'll be leaving you to it. It was nice meeting you." And with that I headed up stairs, to the safety of my room. Standing that close to her had a rather unexpected result. Maybe a cold shower first will make things better. Although I really do need some sleep, it might calm me down, but it will certainly wake me up. _

"_Rayne." Even her name sounds good as it rolls of my tongue. This woman, who I've known a whole of ten minutes, seems perfect. She's got to be about five eleven, not too much shorter than me. But from what I saw she had rock boots on which would give her a couple of inches. Her jeans hung loosely on her hips, showing the bottom of her stomach a tiny bit of red lace had been showing on her left side. She had a plain black top on that seemed to fit her perfectly; emphasising her chest in just the right way. Not flashing everything or leaving little to the imagination. The jacket she wore was a red and black patch cropped thing, which further accentuated her figure. Her raven hair flowed down her back. Everything about her seemed ideal; she was exactly what I wanted. I was infatuated and I barely knew her. She is the type of woman I could fall for proper._

_I grunted as I buried my head in the pillow. Hoping that I'd get the opportunity to get to know everything about her. Or at least have some very interesting dreams. _

It was that quick, that was the day my world started turning. From then on I went out of my way to impress her, to get to know her, to make her mine. Much to the chagrin of Matt. I'd been right in thinking he had 'called dibs', but hey the heart wants what it wants, and hers chose me.

Maybe I should go find Matt, he should be done with the taping, and I could do with the company. Sitting here and reminiscing isn't helping, regardless of how good the memories are.

_**Love it/Like it/Loathe it... Let me know. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Welcome back! The fifth instalment has arrived, I again hope that you're able to enjoy it. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's affiliates or the wrestlers. They all belong to the WWE and themselves. I'm simply borrowing them and using them to make stuff up. The OC is all mine. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_Thanks!_

**Chapter 5**

**Rayne's POV**

Bumping into John has done little for the anxiety currently ebbing within. Arriving here I knew that there was a chance that I would bump into people, people that I don't necessarily want to see or talk to. Yet here I stand, rather content with my little chat staring at the signs above my head, making no plan to shift myself into a darkened corridor or hide within the shadows. When I should be screaming at my feet to move, to find Steph and go home. What's up with that? Scared shitless but standing in the middle of it all. Apart of me is hoping that someone else appears and welcomes me just like he did, I don't know why I suddenly feel the need to be accepted into this group. When they as good as left me on my own. To fight the monsters, to save the prince, bring him home and play house. When they themselves were able to help, to discourage his behaviour, send him home and yet took a back seat and let him continue his downward spiral. Yet they insisted on labelling me as his downfall, implying that I was the cause of his destruction, that I broke him. When your idolised as much as you are within the company, you have to go along way before you're personally held accountable for your actions, and until such a day arises it falls to people like me to be placed with that burden of blame. A completely unfair consequence of falling in love with one of them.

I really should get to finding where Steph has gone, after all she's the reason I came here today. And I know I had the chance to talk to her about it earlier, but I chickened out for fear of who could be lurking behind the curtain. That would be just what I need, more gossip floating around, more half truths that make it difficult to gather the information. Which makes it annoying as hell, that I had the chance to talk to her, chose not to and now she's pulled her famous Houdini act. She could be a descendent of the great man himself the way she manages to leave at times. I can't help but chuckle at the thought of her with a cape disappearing in a puff of smoke, only to reappear next to an unsuspecting person.

Standing and talking to John is probably one of the high points of the last few months, even though it wasn't a record breaking conversation or even one of our regular standard, it was more than enough to reassure me that he at least thinks there is nothing to forgive me for. It's like I've been on holiday for a few weeks, instead of the months I've actually been avoiding him for. There apparently is still a Rayne shape place in his life for me. That in itself is one of the best feelings a person will ever have.

Finally engaging my feet I follow in the direction that she left in over half an hour ago, ignoring the signs that only serve to confuse the people who shouldn't be behind the scenes. Which apparently means me too, as I pass through yet another set of doors into a corridor that looks identical to the one I just walked through. Maybe I should of just stayed put, waited it out until she came back for me. I wouldn't feel like an utter idiot just aimlessly wondering around then. I totally should have left a trail of breadcrumbs in my wake, been all Hansel and Gretel. Someone round here would undoubtedly become interested in that and seek out what's at the end of the trail. Maybe they could save the day?

Ergh! What am I thinking? I want to be less conspicuous to these people not, giving them a big flashy arrow pointing directly at me.

"Stupid place. With your stupid same coloured corridors!" Growling aloud as I push through another set of doors only to be greeted by yet another empty hallway. Today Is certainly not going as planned. Rummaging for my earphones I put them in and hit play, letting the music take over sweeping away the thoughts that fill my head.

"How did I get here

And what went wrong

Couldn't handle forgiveness

Now I'm far beyond gone

And I can hardly remember

The look of my own eyes

How could I love this

A life so dishonest

It made me compromise"

Feeling the heat of something touching my bare shoulder makes me to jump and spin round at a speed that I was unaware I could move at, which is quickly indicated by the more then familiar feeling of nausea that washes over me. Scowling as I remove my earphones, I look to the culprit, ready to give them a piece of my mind. Only to have that nauseated feeling intensify, and the angry words fade clean out of mind.

"Are you alright? You look awfully pale!" They spoke before I had chance to find words, the familiar voice sang through my head. Knowing full well that I look pale and am now feeling terrible, I lean against the nearest wall. Welcoming the cool on my skin, taking the edge of the nasty feeling swirling within as well as the heat from the eyes currently boring into me. Placing my head against the wall, eyes closed, unwilling to look at the person currently standing in front of me. "I did call your name. But you didn't hear I guess..." His voice once again dancing towards me.

"Yeah something like that..." I mumble, running my hand through my hair twirling sections to consciously keeping my hands well away from my bump. One of the habits I've developed through pregnancy is placing my hands on, or rubbing it. Both which would not be advisable in this current situation. "Just turned round to quick, made me a bit dizzy is all."

"Sounds like something you'd do... Erm, what are you doing here exactly?" Maybe I did leave that trail of bread crumbs behind me or there really is a giant flashy red sign pointing directly at me. Of all the people that could bump into me it has to be him. A guy that can spot me lying from a mile away, knows exactly how I avoid things and exactly what to do to get the answers he wants out of me. Why'd I have to go and get myself into a situation like this? Oh yeah I remember, I wanted to be happy. And apparently a cost of being happy is making myself come here to talk to Steph face to face, instead of over the phone. Since talking face to face means you have to be in a place with them, which subsequently means here today. With superstars walking around and corridors that all look the same. Not my best idea so far. I've not accomplished what I set out to, instead I've gotten lost, feel horrible, have backache and really need to pee! Silly bean.

"Earth to Rayne?" The tanned hand moved in front of my face, drawing me out of my thoughts, I presume I looked somewhat flustered, as the next thing that came out of his mouth was a melodic chuckle accompanied by a giant smirk across his face.

"Sorry, there's alot bouncing around in here today." Raising my hand to touch the side of my head, a frown still heavily placed upon my features.

"Nothing new there then. So what brings you hear then? I'm guessing it's not my wonderful self?" His pearly whites beamed across at me, as he continues to watch my every move.

"Nah not for you. I was meant to be meeting Steph, but she had to go answer a call and I lost her." Sighing I tug the end of my hair, "I'm still technically not happy with you." Raising my eyebrow at him. "But I'm presuming that you already know that, given you've just stopped smiling."

"Ah, yeah... um." The useless stream of words just added to the knowledge that he wasn't unaware of exactly what I was implying. A sigh blew through his lips, his eyes sunk to the floor glueing themselves to an imaginary spot on the floor. That look tugged at my heart, and given my current emotional state didn't discourage the tears from making an appearance. Once again my vision started to blur, with tears I'd been trying desperately not to shed. With a quick swipe removing the moisture that leaked.

"Look forget about it, it happened, move on ey? How's the little one anyway?" Nicely bypassed, talking about his dog always brings a smile upon his face, which is far better than the face he's currently pulling.

"Lucas is awesome as always. I have some pictures on my phone, I can show you. Steph was just outside, that way, on the phone." He plunged his hand toward the bag that slummed over his shoulder, fishing out the phone which undoubtedly held the pictures which he was referring to before pointing in the direction of a large grey door. Indicating where he'd seen Steph, which I hadn't managed to spot.

"If you're going to show me a whole load of them, I'm going to need to sit down. My back is killing me. It's not going to take up all my time is it? You know that's a pricey commodity." I smirked as he looked at me, ushering me through the grey door and to to the nearest seat.

"I think Ms Heiskanen, that you know me to well. Of course I have a million pictures of him, he's my baby he's gotten so big since you last saw him." His face a picture of happiness as he though about his dog. Some people may deem it strange that this big beefy guy is so attached to his tiny dog. But they don't know him, they don't understand just how stable Lucas is for him. After everything that has happened over the past five years. People outside of this bubble can't quite grasp the novelty of having such a constant in life, something that welcomes you home, that are always happy to see you even when you've done something utterly stupid. People leave you, treat you differently when they feel like it and sometimes don't even give your feelings a second thought while they are of doing what ever they fancy doing at the time. So as sad as it may seem, for him to have Lucas is ideal and enjoyable for him, very cute too.

"Of course I do Mr Hardy." I still find it awesome that he is able to pronounce my name, even with that southern drawl his. "Good to see you've still got my name down."

"Well that's what you get when you're family, missy. After all these years you can't expect me to get it wrong." A half smile graced my lips as he spoke. Family. I wish I could still see it that way, that he could still be my big brother when mines far away. That he could be my shoulder to cry on when things got rocky, back me up when I'm cast in the shadows, enjoy having his ass handed to him on many a game. But thats just not the way this story goes, with everything that has happened it can't be that way again. Especially now, maybe if he'd of actually done what he said he was going to then, we'd be sitting here in a completely different situation. Maybe if I'd of had the balls to sort things out before the head on collision, I wouldn't feel the urge to pull his ponytail, wouldn't feel disappointed that he didn't help. I guess today could be seen as a passing ritual, before the last nail in the coffin is inserted and things can never be brought up again.

"Yeah I guess so." There it is, that look. His eyes scrutinising my face, taking in every move or look. It's similar to the one that your parent would give you when they know something isn't right, but aren't sure about what it is so they don't say anything. "I don't think you can really apply the family thing to me anymore. It would kinda go against everything that happened ya'know." I hastily added before he had chance to vocalise that look.

"Nope," shaking his head vehemently, "You're my baby sister whether you like it or not. Who else can I pick on?" His arm cradled around my shoulders, in a half hug. That was it. That set everything off. The tears I had so skillfully removed previously reappeared with a vengeance, no longer was my vision slightly blurred; the dam ruptured the torrent rushed down my face quicker than either of us could react to. Not good.

"Rae? Rae-baby, what's wrong?"


End file.
